Dog/Gypsy
Gray Agent B3-020 a.k.a. "Dog" was created by EyesForgetful on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. = Gray Agent B3-020 : "Dog" = :Dog started his career as a military man at the age of 18, being more or less drafted into the Ukrainian army. He stayed in the armed forces for four years, until an accident (which he usually doesn't elaborate on) took the lower half of his right leg. After that, he was no longer fit for military duty, but one of his commanding officers recommended him for transfer into Intelligence. :Of course, the espionage "nation" most closely tied to Ukraine was the Blacks, which Dog did start his espionage career as: Black Agent 114-B, codename "Gypsy" but called more often if unofficially "Dog." For four years he remained a loyal Black, until the Black Headquarters was bombed. :For a cocktail of reasons, most of them tied more to his past in Ukraine rather than his actual career with the Blacks, Dog defected into the Gray Nation, becoming Gray Agent B3-020, codename (officially) "Dog." Strengths :Very convincing and persuasive. Excels in undercover operations. Extensive knowledge of streets and city workings. Works best in Eastern and South Eastern Europe where he can occasionally gain trust of local Roma. Most importantly, has intimate knowledge of Black Nation workings and cities. Languages :Dog can speak at least tourist-level in most Slavic languages, but he is fluent in the following: ::*'Balkan Romani:' Native tongue. He will only use it for extreme curses (both "swearing" and actual cursing) around non-Roma; is otherwise very secretive about his language, as is his culture. Although the Roma language can vary widely from clan to clan, the basics remain similar enough that he is able to converse with most other Rom. ::*'Ukrainian:' As Ukraine was his birthplace, considered technically his native tongue. Speaks with perfect ease. ::*'Russian:' Has been trilingual basically all his life, Russian being the third. Is actually usually most comfortable speaking Russian, aside from when he uses Romani with his family. Will often swear in Russian. ::*'English:' Is fluent, but English doesn't seem to mesh easily with his mind for some reason. Unlike his other three languages, he has to speak slowly and think about what he is saying. He rarely slips up, but when he is speaking in English, he often sounds overly formal and stilted. When emotional, his English is the first thing to go. Weaknesses :Extraordinarily superstitious. Extremely untrusting. Although trained with weapons and hand-to-hand, is unskilled. Bad-tempered with most, unless it suits him. Also, loyalty issues must be considered. Superstitions :Dog has a great number of superstitions, but the most notable are the following and his belief regarding it: ::*'Ants:' Bring messages and are not to be killed. ::*'Bad Luck Comes in Threes' ::*'Blowing out a Candle:' Candles must be snuffed, not blown out, or else someone will die. Only in funerals and honorings of the dead may a candle be blown out. ::*'Celebrating a Birthday Early:' Not to be done. Bad luck. ::*'Crows:' One means sadness, two means joy. Very powerful and wise animals; not to be upset. A dead crow in the road is a powerful sign to turn back now. ::*'Demonstrating a Wound / Surgery on Oneself:' Bad luck and will bring said wound upon you. ::*'Empty Bottles:' Must not be left on the table. ::*'Empty/Full Bucket:' To meet a person with an empty bucket on the street is bad luck. A full bucket, good luck. ::*'Even Numbers of Flowers:' Used only for funerals. Otherwise unlucky. ::*'Foxes:' If a fox crosses your path and stops to look at you, your ambitions will be fulfilled. ::*'Itching Nose:' There will be an occasion to drink that night. ::*'Kissing, Shaking Hands, or Giving Something Over a Threshold:' Will upset the spirit of the house. VERY bad luck. ::*'Last Food on a Plate:' It is bad luck and impolite to take the last serving of food. However, it is polite and good luck to take it if offered. ::*'Leaving the House:' One must not return to the house after they have already left, or else bad luck. However, if they must, they must look in the mirror and change something about their appearance while there, and that will dispel the bad luck. ::*'Light a Cigarette with a Candle:' Someone will die, probably a sailor. ::*'Mules:' Are connected with spirits. To see one shake itself is a positive sign. ::*'Owl's Hoot:' Extraordinarily bad luck. ::*'Pouring into a Glass:' The glass must remain on the table, and not be held. Otherwise, bad luck. Also, the bottle must be poured by turning the hand inwards (fingers pointing down), so that it's not poured over the hand. ::*'Pregnant Women:' One cannot refuse a request from a pregnant woman or else mice will eat everything you own. ::*'Sitting at the Corner of a Table:' Means you will remain unmarried for seven years. Mainly for women. ::*'Sitting on Cold Ground:' Will make you sterile and/or impotent. ::*'Sitting on Luggage:' Must be done in silence before leaving for a trip. ::*'Spilling Salt:' Bad luck, specifically meaning a quarrel. To avoid, throw a pinch over the shoulder. ::*'Spitting Over the Shoulder Three Times:' Must always be done when receiving a compliment. Equivalent of 'knock on wood.' Also, must be done when seeing a black cat to ward off bad luck. ::*'Store Bread Upside Down:' Bad luck; will bring poverty to the house. ::*'Stranger Sitting on the Bed:' Will bring a quarrel into the family. ::*'Throwing Away Crumbs:' Will bring poverty and starvation into the house. ::*'Two People of the Same Name:' It's very good luck to sit between two people with the same name. ::*'Utensils Falling from a Table:' Means company. A knife will be a male guest, a spoon or fork a female guest. If company is not wanted, bang said utensil on the table three times and say, "Stay home." ::*'Wedding Rings:' Must never be handed directly to someone; the ring must be placed on a table and then picked up. Otherwise, the marriage will fail. ::*'Whistling Indoors:' Believed to herald death. Personality :Can appear gregarious and social when beneficial, but withdrawn, distant, and untrusting otherwise. Highly manipulative. Very strong ties to his family and Roma heritage, and has an inherent dislike and mistrust of all “gadje,” or non-Roma. Notes :Will refuse to carry out an order if it goes against superstition or “omen,” but is at least usually willing to offer suggestions on how to rectify any “conflicts.” Although missing the lower half of his right leg, has a high-quality prosthetic and is physically unhindered in the vast majority of situations. ::WARNING: Was once a Black Spy. Loyalty must be monitored closely. However, it is inadvisable to place an excessive stigma on him: has cited a main reason for his defection was that it was believed he would defect all along. Appearances ::*Black Personnel File ::*Dog Drabbles: First ficlets introducing Dog. Includes "Catch-22" and "Whistling." ::*Cats and Dogs: Dog and BB meet for the first time. ::*Darkness Descending: Follows BatNeko's Darkness. Dog assigned to address the issue in BB's past. ::*Darkness Incarnate: Conclusion to "Darkness Descending." ::*Dog Doodles: Senko's doodles of Dog. ::*Dog Drabbles #2: Includes "Phantoms" and "Foreign Letters." ::*Dogged: Comic by lilmissmaya on Dog meeting The Twins. Part two can be found here. ::*Burning Bridges: Dog defects. ::*Dog Drabbles #3: Dog's first week in the Gray Agency and his adjustment therein. Includes "Five Minutes," "Integration," and "Watching." Category:SpiesCategory:Grey_Agency